Resurgance of the Street Fighters
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Neglected by his family for not having chakra, watch as Naruto rises with another form of energy. Watch as he and his friends revive the era of Street Fighters. Better summary inside.


Resurgence of the Street Fighters

Prologue

Summary: Neglected by his family for not having chakra, and shunned by the majority Naruto finds he has something similar yet completely different. Watch as he and his friends turn the elemental nations upside down, and revive the legend of street Fighter.

Extremely powerful/intelligent/chi Naruto & co

Mass Konoha/council/Minato/Kushina/Jiraiya/teams 7/8/9/10/villains bashing

No Hiruzen/Tsunade/Rin/Nono/Anko/Yugao/Hayate/Genma/Shizune bashing

Pairings: Naruto/harem Hiruzen/Bwako Genma/Shizune Hayate/Yugao Iruka/Anko

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Street Fighter

KONOHAGAKURE

It has been twelve years since the Kyuubi attack on Konoha. Twelve years prior, the Kyuubi had been freed by a mysterious masked man, only for Minato Namikaze the Yomdaime Hokage fought the masked man, freeing the Kyuubi, and performed a different fuinjutsu that summoned the Shinigami. The Shinigami split the Kyuubi into four separate portions: half of the yin chakra into both his wife Kushina Uzumaki and his second eldest son Arashi. The Yang was split between the younger sons Menma and Jin. Naruto however had something different when he had the soul of Kyuubi sealed in him. Due to the exposure of volatile chakra, Naruto was born with no chakra, however he gained access to an alternate form of energy called chi from there, Naruto was overshadowed by his three younger brothers, however that would soon change.

TIMESKIP

Five years later, we find a 5-year old Naruto running from a mob. "Kill the demon!" "Let's finish it for Yomdaime-sama!" "Man, what did I ever do to deserve this" Naruto thought, as he continued running? Unfortunately, Naruto didn't take into account of a few shinobi who blocked his path. Little did he know he was about to have some unlikely saviors.

SOMEWHERE

In an underground hanger, twelve shadowy figures were watching from a monitor. "Orders" a voice asked to no one in particular? No voice came as the twelve shadowy figures disappeared

NARUTO

Naruto now backed himself against a large rockface, as he was surrounded. "What did I ever do to you" Naruto asked with tears in his eyes? "You are the Kyuubi-arrg" one man said, as a wicked claw slashed the man's neck. "Who dares-gwah" another person said, only to be stabbed him through the stomach. Slowly the mob was reduced to nothing, and Naruto looked to see twelve women standing in front of him. A woman with pink hair turned to him. "Are you all right young one?" ""W-who are you" Naruto asked nervously, only to back into the woman with blonde hair and mask? "We'll explain when we get you somewhere safe" the pink-haired woman said, giving assign to the masked blonde, who knelt down, scooping Naruto up into her arms, and the group vanished into the darkness.

HANGER

Back at the hanger, the girls quickly introduced themselves to Naruto. "young one we were once known as a group of elite guards known as dolls" the Pink-haired woman said, as each introduced themselves.

"Enero."

"Fevrier."

Marz."

Aprile."

"Satsuki."

"Juni."

"Santamu."

"Xiayu."

Jianyu."

"Noembelu."

"Decapre."

"The silent one is Juli" Juni said. This was a secret facility made for those with chi to use for training. "Here many legendary warriors had their consciousness uploaded in case anyone who wields chi can train here" Juni finished. From that day, Naruto had started feeling like he had a new and much better family; however his journey had only begun.

TIMESKIP 7 years later

Naruto, now age 12 was walking to an empty training field, when he heard the sound of girls crying. Following the sound, he saw a group of older students try to bully some of the girls. He instantly recognized the girls as Sakura Haruno, Shini, Hinata and Hanabi, Ami, Inaho, Yakumo Kurama, Azami, Sayuri Uchiha, and his two cousins Fuki and Karin. He felt his anger start to rise before he intervened. "If I were you lot, I'd leave them alone" Naruto said. "What are you gonna do about it punk" one bully asked? "Wait, you're the failure of the Namikaze-"the punk never finished, as Naruto leapt into action.

NARUTO VS PUNKS

One punk charged at Naruto only for him to start dancing on the balls of his feet, before lashing out with a side kick, before using the momentum to arch backward, and execute a rising thrust kick to the punk sending him flying into the closest tree. "C'mon man, I've seen cheerleaders more intimidating then you" Naruto said with a Jamaican accent. (Yeah, Naruto's doing an impersonation of Dee Jay.) Two more punks ran forward, as Naruto gathered fiery chi in his fist.

"SHORYUKEN!"

Naruto launched a powerful uppercut that threw the punks ten feet into the air, where they were covered in flames. "Any other takers" Naruto asked, as he didn't look to have even come close to breaking a sweat? In response, the remaining punks let out girly screams, before running away. Turning, Naruto was instantly tackled, and smothered with hugs and kisses from the girls. "I think my friends would like to have some new apprentices" Naruto mused to himself, as he led the girls to his secret base. This was the beginning of the resurgence of the Street Fighters.

End Prologue

Harem:

Mikoto

Hitomi Hyuuga (OC)

Mebuki

Rin

Nono

Ayame

Okyo

Hana

Tsubaki

Ami

Fuki

Inaho

Azami

Yakumo

Karin

Sakura

Hinata

Older Hanabi

Sayuri Uchiha (OC)

Shini Aburame (OC)

Younger Tsunami

Fem Haku

Saya Kaguya

Fu

Hisame

Pakura

Maki

Yukata

Sari

Temari

Kurotsuchi

Suzumebachi

Meiru (OC)

Asuna Toukou (OC)

Yugito

Samui

Hotaru

Kin

Mei Terumi

Koyuki

Haruna

Toki

Shion

Kasumi

Tayuya

Sasame

Kotohime

Isaribi

Guren

Akari

Amaru

Ryuka

Shizuka

Ryuzetsu

Konan

There will be a interesting group who will be in the harem as well.

/

A/N: All right folks, I need your help with determining some new moves for each of Naruto's group.

Here is what I have so far for the group. Please tell me what you think via PM or review.

Name: Hinata Hyuuga

Style: Chinese Kempo (She's trained by Chun Li)

Moves: She'll have some of Chun-Li's, as well as some of her own creation

Name: Hanabi Hyuuga

Style: Kenzuki-style fighting (Karin's family style.)

Moves: Same as above

Name: Sakura Haruno

Style: Pro Wrestling (Her style will be a mix of Sakura's version of the Sansatsuken

Moves: Sakura's moves with her own touch.

Name: Karin Uzumaki

Style Poison's fighting style

Moves:

Name: Yakumo Kurama

Style: Special Forces (Cammy)

Name: Azami

Style: Pro Wrestling

Name: Fuki

Style: Boxing

Name: Ami

Style: Karate

Name: Sayuri Uchiha

Style Kung Fu

Name: Inaho

Style: Muay Thai

Name: Shini Aburame

Style:

Name: Naruto

Styles: As of now:

Gouken/Akuma

Fei Long

Dee Jay

Guy

Oro

Please give me your feedback on what other styles you'd like to see.

/

Before I forget, can you guys give me some ideas for the outfits Naruto and his friends wear. (They wear the outfits as a tribute to their teachers.)

Now to explain a few things:

When I said teams 7, 8,9, and 10 will be bashed earlier, I said that, because I wanted to try something where those who were banished or are from no name houses can prove they are just as good as clan children. I also realize Tenten and Lee are from no name houses, however I'm trying something interesting with them, and yes I'm fully aware of Yakumo being an heiress, however I can't picture her with a holier than thou" personality, due to her condition.

I'd also like to hear who you want to fight who in the preliminaries of the Chunin exams, when I write that arc. I already have three matches set, and believe me guys, you won't be disappointed.

Matches:

Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka (Locked)

Hinata vs. Neji Hyuuga (Locked)

Sabaku no Temari vs. Tenten (Locked, and I have something planned for Temari afterwards.)

/

OC Bio:

Name: Menma Namikaze

Age: 18 in chap 1 onward

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: sea Green

Bio: Menma is arrogant to the core. Only associating with those he deems worthy. He is the second eldest of the quadruplets.

Attire: Menma wears a black and orange tracksuit

Name: Arashi Namikaze

Age: 18 in chap 1 onward

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: violet

Bio: Arashi is like his two brothers Menma and Jin.

Attire: Arashi wears a black and red tracksuit.

Name: Jin Namikaze

Age: 18 in chap 1 onward

Hair Color reddish-yellow

Eye Color: Teal

Bio: Jin is similar to Menma and Arashi.

Attire: Jin wears a black tracksuit with orange and red trim

/

Before I forget, there's a reason why I didn't refer to Hinata, Hanabi, and Shini by their surnames, and I'll explain that in the next chapter, so please don't ask me about that.

/

Please Read & review, and have yourselves a nice and safe holiday


End file.
